<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>И всё же этот молодой человек мог далеко пойти by Wisedo, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402744">И всё же этот молодой человек мог далеко пойти</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo'>Wisedo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020'>WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>AU, Косинга Палпатин решил, что будучи отцом короля Набу можно получить более выгодный пост, чем будучи любовником сестры короля, поэтому всеми силами способствовал выдвижению кандидатуры сына. Шив Палпатин против должности монарха Набу ничего не имел, поэтому не сливал компромат на аристократию, хотя и не разделял их взгляды на будущее родной планеты.</p><p>Автор: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo">Wisedo</a><br/>Бета: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah">Efah</a> (<a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615">фикбук</a>)<br/>Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis &amp; Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>И всё же этот молодой человек мог далеко пойти</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU, Косинга Палпатин решил, что будучи отцом короля Набу можно получить более выгодный пост, чем будучи любовником сестры короля, поэтому всеми силами способствовал выдвижению кандидатуры сына. Шив Палпатин против должности монарха Набу ничего не имел, поэтому не сливал компромат на аристократию, хотя и не разделял их взгляды на будущее родной планеты.</p><p>Автор: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo">Wisedo</a><br/>Бета: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah">Efah</a> (<a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615">фикбук</a>)<br/>Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как ни прискорбно было это признавать, электорат всё же оказался слишком консервативным. Несмотря на все заверения Тапало, выборы он всё-таки проиграл. После того как муунам запретили появляться на Набу, позиции аристократов только крепли, и их кандидат победил со значительным отрывом.</p><p>Казалось, что данные геологической разведки «Подтекста» снова принесли больше проблем, чем пользы. Поэтому Хего Дамаск был весьма удивлён, получив приглашение от нового монарха через неделю после коронации.</p><p>— Магистр Дамаск, то, что на Набу не рады муунам, не значит, что я не рад вам, — говорил Шив Палпатин, легко пожимая руку мууна.</p><p>То, что встреча проходила тет-а-тет и по дороге к кабинету Плэгас не встретил ни одного охранника, должно было подтверждать эти слова. Но Плэгасу это говорило скорее о том, что новый король не хотел, чтобы их разговор слушали лишние уши. С другой стороны, отсутствие зрителей позволяло пропустить обмен взаимными любезностями и перейти сразу к делу.</p><p>— И зачем вы хотели меня видеть? — спросил Плэгас, садясь.</p><p>— Я читал договор, который собирался подписать Веруна. Как он попал ко мне, вас не должно сейчас интересовать. — Палпатин кинул взгляд на стопку бумаг, лежавшую на столе: — Я готов его подписать.</p><p>Палпатин явно не хотел быть марионеткой своего отца и поэтому рвался принимать решения. Спонтанные и необдуманные.</p><p>— Но только после того, как на Набу будет введён налог на добычу полезных ископаемых, — добавил Палпатин. — И только если через двадцать лет все построенные на Набу плазмодобывающие комплексы и космопорт перейдут в собственность планеты.</p><p>Хорошо, возможно, решение всё же было обдуманным. Новый король хотел сделать договор более выгодным для себя, хотя явно не понимал, какие пункты надо менять. На месте Палпатина Плэгас первым делом отказал бы «Капиталам Дамаска» в эксклюзивном праве на транспортировку плазмы.</p><p>— Для вас проект всё равно успеет окупиться, — сказал Палпатин и выжидающе посмотрел на Плэгаса, чуть наклонив рыжую голову.</p><p>Интересно, сколько проживёт король Набу после подписания подобного соглашения. Первые решения на новой должности не должны были быть такими: довольно глупо сразу идти против своих сторонников и избирателей. И хотя учить жизни новоиспечённого монарха не входило в планы Плэгаса, он всё же решил уточнить:</p><p>— Ваше величество, но в ходе предвыборной кампании вы обещали…</p><p>— Я ничего не обещал. — Палпатин сел на край стола. — То, что у всех на планете сложилось такое впечатление, это их проблема.</p><p>Законы Набу оставляли желать лучшего. Нельзя было давать столько прав молодому человеку семнадцати лет. Самоуверенность, честолюбие, желание доказать, что он может принимать самостоятельные решения, а не только красиво выглядеть в десятке килограммов плиссированной ткани.</p><p>— Сторонники блестящей изоляции забывают, что наши силы безопасности летают на спидерах, произведённых на Салласте, а нашего флота не хватит даже для борьбы с контрабандой. Давайте будем честными. Вам нужны кредиты, нам они тоже нужны.</p><p>— Так вы готовы похоронить свой политический потенциал ради тридцати процентов прибыли?</p><p>— Не ради процентов прибыли, а ради блага Набу. Я намерен делать то, что лучше для этой планеты, даже если эта планета будет со мной не согласна.</p><p>Благо Набу было сейчас последним, что интересовало магистра Дамаска. Важнее было то, насколько надёжно для «Капиталов Дамаска» подписывать этот договор. Палпатин был прав, добыча плазмы всё равно окупалась, но…</p><p>— Вы понимаете, что новые условия договора для нас менее выгодны? Веруна договаривался об откатах в размере двадцати процентов. С новыми вводными их придётся снизить до десяти.</p><p>Плэгас мог не упоминать об этой части договора, и Палпатин бы никогда о ней не узнал. Стоила ли изумлённо поднятая бровь десяти процентов прибыли? Плэгас знал, что, как муун, ещё будет сожалеть об этом, но, как сит, он просто не смог себе отказать.</p><p>Палпатин кинул быстрый взгляд на документы, видимо, собираясь сказать, что про это там ничего не написано, но взял себя в руки и, широко улыбнувшись, ответил:</p><p>— А это мы обсудим завтра, — словно осознав, что, возможно, это не Набу нужны «Капиталы Дамаска», а «Капиталам Дамаска» — Набу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>